the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Oltera
Joshua Oltera is an original character in The Events of Sudrian History. He is the son of Seth and Carol Oltera, and the younger brother of Katie Oltera. Biography Joshua was born in 1950 to his parents, Seth and Carol Oltera, in the big city of New York City. His older sister Katie was born in 1946. When he was just 2 years old, their mother came down with a sickness, in which the only proper treatment was located at a hospital in Manchester, England. So, Seth looked for a house to move their family to over in Europe. However, the only decently priced ones were on the Island of Sodor. And so, Seth, Katie, and Joshua lived on Sodor, while Carol stayed at a hospital in England. Seth got a job as a conductor in order to provide for his children. Katie and Josh spent their childhoods growing up on Sodor, making friends with the other kids, and even the steam engines as well. 8 years later, Josh and his family receive news that their mother is doing well. And 3 months after that announcement, Seth brings Carol to their Sodor home, where they decide to stay permanently. Carol takes a job as a cook for the bakery at Knapford, and ends up becoming friends with Amanda Hatt, also known as the railway controller's wife, who is another cook there. Tragically, just 1 year after Carol's return home, she has a sudden relapse of her sickness, and is rushed back to the hospital. And just a month later, Carol dies. The loss of his mother deeply saddens Josh, making him a rather lonely kid. He now prefers to spend his time at school alone, and when he's not at school, he is most likely with his family, or at Knapford Station talking with some of the Hatt Family or the engines. Personality Joshua is a young, bright, and happy child. He loves his family to death, and, although he's oblivious to the dangers impending on Sodor, he would be devastated to lose his sister of father to something horrible. Appearances Season 1 "A Long Ways From Home" Joshua first appears in a flashback to 1961, standing tearfully at Wellsworth Station, for his mother's funeral. He listens as Charles Topham Hatt conducts it. "World Order - Part 2" At Knapford Docks, Joshua sees his sister, Katie, he calls out and runs to her, happy that she's returned home after almost a week. "Mysteries Begin" Joshua stands with his family and the Hatts as they say their goodbyes to the engines, and drive off shortly after. Season 2 "What We've Lost" Joshua is with his family and the Hatts somewhere on the Mainland. He talks with Seth and Katie, complaining about being hungry. He gets happier when he finds out they'll be eating soon. When Charles starts a vote, Joshua votes for looking for the Sodor engines first. Charles is about to break the tie, when three men appear, holding everyone at gunpoint. Joshua cries out in fear. Tensions rise, and eventually, the Hatts are taken away, still held at gunpoint. Joshua watches in fear as they are left behind. List Of Appearances Season 1 * "A Long Ways From Home" (Flashback; No Lines) * "World Order - Part 2" * "Mysteries Begin" (No Lines) Season 2 * "What We've Lost" Trivia *TBA Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Oltera Family Category:Alive Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Original Characters